Olivia's Lycanroc (anime)
Olivia |debut = The Island Whisperer! |location = With Olivia |episodesuntilevolved = Unknown episodes as a Rockruff |evolvesin = Prior to The Island Whisperer! }} This Midday Lycanroc is a -type Pokémon owned by Olivia. Biography As Rockruff Olivia had Rockruff, who ran off elsewhere. When it returned to Olivia, it had already evolved into Midday Lycanroc.SM037: Rising from the Ruins! As Lycanroc Later, Lycanroc was used in the battle against Kiawe and his Turtonator during the grand trial.SM011: Young Kiawe Had a Farm! Olivia's Lycanroc came with its mistress to Pokémon School on Melemele Island. There, Ash's Rockruff admired it, and Olivia noted how Lycanroc got a cute assistant. Later, as Bruxish was attacking a Wailmer, Olivia had Lycanroc attack a rock to distract Bruxish. Since Bruxish continued attacking, Lycanroc used Rock Slide, which made Bruxish retreat.SM031: The Island Whisperer! Lycanroc went with Olivia, who showed the heroes the Stoutland they were to ride for their lesson.SM032: Treasure Hunt, Akala Style! Lycanroc was used in Ash's Grand Trial; it teamed up with Probopass to battle Rowlet and Rockruff, the latter barking at Lycanroc. As Rowlet fired Leafage and Rockruff used Rock Throw, Lycanroc protected itself and Probopass with Rock Slide, allowing the latter to encase Ash's Pokémon with Stealth Rock. To counter, Rowlet took Rockruff in air and used Leafage on Probopass, hitting it. Next, Lycanroc jumped on the Mini-Noses to use Accelerock, while Probopass used Zap Cannon. Accelrock hit Rowlet, who fell down, and was the target for Zap Cannon, but Rockruff pushed a Mini-Nose away to Rowlet, causing the attack to be negated. Probopass had the Mini-Noses surround Rockruff and Rowlet, while Lycanroc used Continental Crush Z-Move. However, Rockruff and Rowlet avoided the attack, causing the Z-Move to crush the Stealth Rock instead. Probopass used Giga Impact, while Lycanroc used Rock Slide. Rowlet countered Lycanroc's attack with Leafage, but Rockruff got hit by Giga Impact attack. Regardless, the latter immediately used Bite on Lycanroc. After Rowlet defeated Probopass, it went to high-five Rockruff, who bit it, making it faint. Thus, Rockruff faced Lycanroc on a one-on-one battle. Rockruff used Rock Throw, and Lycanroc used Accelrock, causing a collision. Rockruff went to bite Lycanroc, who evaded the attack and fired Rock Slide. Much to Olivia's surprise, Rockruff climbed on the rocks and used Rock Throw, defeating Lycanroc.SM036: Trials and Determinations! Lycanroc was with Olivia, when Ash returned and said Rockruff is missing. After hearing the news, Lycanroc went off to find Rockruff. Lycanroc managed to find Rockruff and eventually met up with Gladion's Midnight Lycanroc. The two Lycanroc took Rockruff to the Ruins of Life where Tapu Lele agreed to heal Rockruff. Tapu Lele, however, was aggressive and even attacked the two Lycanroc. However, Ash interfered and tried to protect Rockruff, thinking Tapu Lele was going to hurt it. Tapu Lele used Draining Kiss on Ash and the two Lycanroc to drain their energies and proceeded on healing all four of them. Once everyone was healed, Rockruff caught a glimpse of the sunset and saw a green flash. Rockruff started to howl and the two Lycanroc joined in. At that moment, Rockruff evolved into a Dusk Form Lycanroc and the three Wolf Pokémon continued to howl. Lycanroc attended Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet's wedding ceremony with its trainer.SM055: The Professors' New Adventure! Olivia's Lycanroc appeared in Ash's Lycanroc's flashback, where Ash helped the latter remember how he remained the same, innocent Pokémon that's been in his team since he was a Rockruff.SM075: Some Kind of Laziness! Lycanroc appeared in Lillie's flashback when she recalled the strategy she used in Ash's Akala Island's Grand Trial.SM080: Not Caving Under Pressure! Lycanroc shared some of its Ultra Aura to Necrozma. Since that was not enough to satisfy the entity, Olivia passed the Z-Power to Lycanroc, who used Continental Crush to power Necrozma up.SM090: Securing the Future! When Brock visited Akala Island with his friends, upon the mention that he was a Gym Leader, Olivia challenged him to a battle. Using Lycanroc against his Sudowoodo, Olivia had the former use Rock Slide, which Sudowoodo countered with Hammer Arm. Next, Lycanroc used Double Team, followed with Accelrock, which hit Sudowoodo. Sudowoodo managed to find the real Lycanroc among its illusions and hit it with Feint Attack. Olivia was impressed, and had Lycanroc use Drill Run, which Sudowoodo endured. Just then, the rest of the group was taken by Team Rocket, so Brock and Olivia canceled their battle to attack them: Lycanroc fired Rock Slide and Sudowoodo executed Low Kick to hit them. Team Rocket went to counterattack, so Olivia, joined by Brock, pressed her Z-Ring to pass the Z-Power to Lycanroc. The two held hands, as Lycanroc fired Continental Crush in form of a heart. Team Rocket tried to stop the attack, but were taken away by Bewear, and their robot exploded.SM103: Heart of Fire! Heart of Stone! While Gladion continued to battle Ash at the Pokémon League, the two guys remembered their two Lycanroc, as well as Olivia's, when Ash's Rockruff had evolved.SM139: Enter the Champion! When a Guzzlord descended from an Ultra Wormhole at Manalo Stadium, Olivia sent her Lycanroc, along with the rest of the Island Kahuna to battle it. Lycanroc used Rock Slide to push Guzzlord away. However, Guzzlord retaliated by uttering a loud howl to blast the Island Kahuna away. To retaliate, Olivia, along with the rest of the Island Kahuna, used their Z-Rings to power their Pokémon up. Lycanroc used Continental Crush, and with the rest of the Z-Moves, it pushed Guzzlord through the Ultra Wormhole, which sealed itself.SM140: Z-Move Showdown! When Pikachu and Tapu Koko's Z-Moves collided during the exhibition match at the Pokémon League, Kukui and Ash remembered Olivia's and Gladion's Lycanroc when Ash's Rockruff had evolved.SM144: From Z to Shining Z! Known moves Using Accelerock Olivia Lycanroc Rock Slide.png Using Rock Slide Olivia Lycanroc Double Team.png Using Double Team Olivia Lycanroc Drill Run.png Using Drill Run |stageSP=Z-Moves |imgSP= Olivia Lycanroc Continental Crush.png Using Continental Crush | Accelerock; rock; SM036: Trials and Determinations! Rock Slide; rock; SM036: Trials and Determinations! Continental Crush; rock; SM036: Trials and Determinations! @ This is a Z-Move. Double Team (move); normal; SM103: Heart of Fire! Heart of Stone! Drill Run; ground; SM103: Heart of Fire! Heart of Stone! }} Voice actors *Yūji Ueda (Japanese) *Michael Liscio Jr. (English) References Category:Rock-type anime Pokémon Category:Island Kahuna's Pokémon